


Four Stars

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru tries out a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fucking machines" square of my kink_bingo card. With love, for Katie ♥

It was kind of an impulse purchase—something Maru had clicked on during a late-night internet binge that had started with some porn that Subaru recommended and ended up on a website selling an impressively wide array of machines. He'd entered his credit card number without really thinking too hard about it, and when the package arrived a few days later, he didn't have time to open it up. It's been sitting in his bedroom for the past few days, and finally Maru has a free afternoon to devote to getting to know his new possession.

He unpacks the box carefully, poring over the assembly instructions. It doesn't look too complicated, and he manages to get the machine set up without much trouble. It looks strange in his slightly cluttered bedroom, sitting black and metal and shiny in the middle of the floor. The shape of it is sleek, polished, a little intimidating. Maru strips out of his clothes, at this point just feeling more curious than actually turned on, and picks up the lube he's left on his nightstand. He slicks up one finger, sitting up on his knees and reaching back to brush it lightly over his hole. He shivers at the light touch, tracing a circle to tease himself a little. He can feel his cock starting to get hard, shocks of pleasure reverberating gently through his nerves. He pushes his finger in ever so slowly, just using light pressure while he breathes slowly, relaxing his muscles. Maru loves to take his time when he's by himself, moving at his pace and his pace alone. There's something he finds immeasurably satisfying about the long, drawn out build up; it's almost more pleasurable than the orgasm itself.

It's been more than a few minutes by the time Maru finally gets his finger pushed in to the third knuckle, and by then his cock is almost fully hard. He bites his bottom lip in concentration, crooking his finger as he seeks out the spot that makes him gasp, makes his cock twitch. When Maru finds it, he rubs his finger over it relentlessly, eyes fluttering shut at the overwhelming pleasure of the sensation. It's almost difficult to force himself to stop, to pull his finger out so he can add more lube and push back in with two fingers. The dildo attached to the machine isn't terribly huge—some of the models Maru had looked at where downright frightening—but it's enough that Maru wants to be ready for the stretch, especially if he wants to make it last. He keeps working his fingers, opening himself up so gradually that it almost feels natural, his body relaxing easily into the feeling of being stretched.

Maru draws the fingering out even longer than he might normally, sneaking glances at the machine and feeling a nervous fluttering in his stomach, but when he gets to the point where his cock is flushed and straining and there's sweat beading on his forehead, he decides it's time to move on. He pulls his fingers out, then pours some lube into the palm of his hand and slicks it over the dildo attached to the machine. He adjusts it to what he thinks will be the right angle, pulling the wired control box toward him as he positions himself on all fours. He eases back toward it, feeling the tip of the dildo rub slick against his ass while he tries to get in the right position. He reaches back to steady it, pushing back until the tip is right at his hole. Maru takes a breath before leaning back against it, letting it slide smoothly inside him. He sits there for a moment, with the tip just barely inside, before turning the knob to the slowest setting.

Maru gasps when the machine springs into motion, pushing slowly deeper inside him. He adjusts his position a little, tilting his hips so it's hitting the right angle, and tries to breathe. The slowest setting is really very slow, and at such a low speed what's really noticeable is the consistency of the motion. It hits the same depth every time, never slowing or speeding up: it's absolutely nothing like being fucked by a human, or even fucking himself with a dildo. There's no variation, just the same unyieldingly gradual pace. Maru pants, trying and failing to get used to the strangeness of the feeling. He thinks about how the machine could just keep doing this forever, keep fucking Maru at this torturously slow speed until the end of time, and it makes him shiver.

He reaches for the knob, slowly turning it up to a higher setting, and the machine responds immediately, increasing its pace. Maru turns the knob until it reaches a speed that feels like less of a tease, groaning under his breath when he finds it. While the speed is more like something he'd feel being fucked by a person, there's still the same level of consistency to it, and even when Maru tries to imagine it's a person instead of a machine, he can't make the fantasy take much shape. He gives up on that fantasy and switches gears to one where there's someone other than him holding the controls; he thinks about being tied down with the machine in him, powerless to stop it. The idea makes Maru's breath catch, and he pushes back against it a little, arching his back so the angle is even better.

It's a bit difficult now to keep from touching his cock, but Maru wants to draw things out longer, luxuriate in the experience, and he knows if he starts jerking himself off it'll be really difficult to stop. He wets his lips, panting, and twists the knob to a slightly faster setting. It moves quickly from a comfortable, steady sort of pace to something much more overwhelming, and Maru's toes curl reflexively as he gasps. With the increased pace comes more pressure, a rougher kind of feeling, and it becomes harder for Maru to concentrate on any kind of fantasy. Instead, he simply focuses on the sensation. The machine stretches and fills him, moving with boundless energy, but Maru's body is starting to get tired. He drops from his hands to his elbows, knees splaying a little farther apart. There's a layer of sweat forming on his skin, dripping down from his forehead, and he shuts his eyes, letting his head hang down so his forehead rests on the towel he'd laid down over his carpet.

The machine feels good, good enough that Maru's not even sure he'll need to jerk off to get himself to come. It's rubbing against the right spot with every precise, measured thrust, and Maru feels like he's being shoved closer and closer to the edge, held so he's just teetering right there; he only needs the slightest push to send him hurtling over it. He turns the knob again: he's only three-quarters of the way to the highest setting, and he wants to try that out before he comes and is too sensitive to appreciate it. This increase in speed makes Maru moan open-mouthed, turning his head to the side in an attempt to breathe better.

The next increase in speed feels like it's almost too much for Maru to take. He bites his lip, his body tensing up. The sensation is now hitting that blurry line between pleasure and pain, between enough and too much, and it makes Maru's head spin. The machine is relentless, unforgiving, and even though Maru's holding the controls and could stop it at any time, part of him feels like he's at its mercy—he's too far gone now, too close to coming, too taken in by the machine's power. He writhes weakly against it, making a sound that's high and unfamiliar to his ears. He turns up the speed again, choking out a groan as the machine pounds into him tirelessly. He's certain he'll be sore later, but it doesn't seem to matter now; he's been taken over by the pleasure of it, and he can't see any farther ahead than the inevitability of coming.

When he finally turns the knob to the highest setting, maxing out the power and speed, Maru finally wraps a hand around his cock. It's aching by now, hot and nearly dripping with precome, and he can't help the load, hoarse moan that spills from his lips at the contact. He works his hand quickly, trying but failing to match the machine's rapid pace. The sensation is unlike anything he's ever felt, an otherworldly combination of pleasure and discomfort.

Maru's not sure how long he has the machine on the highest setting before he comes, but it doesn't feel like long. His entire body tenses up and he nearly wails with the release of it as he comes hot over his fingers and onto the towel under him. He scrambles to turn the machine down while his body jerks away from it involuntarily, too sensitive. He ends up pulling himself off of it before it's turned off, and there's a moment where he watches it, mesmerized, while it fucks unfailingly at the air, before he turns the knob down.

Maru relaxes in his bed for a while after he cleans up, feeling well-fucked and sated, and then reaches for his computer. He logs into a blog site, is greeted by a home page emblazoned with the cheery title "Mr. M's Sex Toy Reviews!" He clicks the button to start a new entry.

He'll give this one four stars.


End file.
